There is known an inkjet printer for recording an image or the like by ejecting ink onto a recording medium, such as recording paper and a resin film. In the inkjet printer, an inkjet recording head is used in which a large number of nozzles are arranged on a nozzle surface, and ink is ejected from the nozzles to the recording medium, to thereby record a desired image.
A platen is arranged at a position opposed to the recording head. The recording medium is held on the platen in a planar manner, and the ink is ejected to the held recording medium. The recording medium is conveyed while being nipped by a conveyance roller and a pinch roller, which are arranged on an upstream side of the platen. In some cases, the recording medium is charged due to, for example, static electricity generated when the recording medium is separated from the rollers or static electricity generated by friction on the platen or another conveyance path.
Further, ink droplets ejected from the recording head may include not only ink droplets that account for the most part of the ejected ink, but also extremely small particles of scattered ink. Those extremely small particles of scattered ink may float as mist. When the recording medium is charged, this mist may be adhered in a concentrated manner to a portion charged, and the adhered mist may be recorded onto the recording medium to have an unexpected pattern. This pattern is a cause of deterioration of image quality.
For example, in JP 06-246910 A, there is disclosed a printer for printing an object to be printed while moving a printing head relative to the object to be printed, in which static electricity removing means is arranged on an upstream side of the direction in which the printing head and the object to be printed are configured to move relative to each other so as to remove electricity on the object to be printed.